XXX-Files
by angelsinstead
Summary: Mulder and Scully's first wedding anniversary isn't going as planned. (Sexy Comedy)


It was their first wedding anniversary, but FBI agents Mulder and Scully were busy as usual. They had heard about a strange disturbance in the mountains and they had been sent on a mission to investigate. "Mulder, you were supposed to be wining and dining me on the beach. This better be good, because we had that beach house rented for _seven_ months... and now we have to miss it. How are we going to make another baby if we are always going out on these assignments?" Scully complained.

Mulder nearly choked on his sunflower seeds hearing Scully's complaint. "Well, Mrs. Mulder, I wanted to wine and dine and '69 you, but I guess that just wasn't in the cards for us. As for trying to get pregnant, there's always tomorrow."

"Maybe I won't be in the mood tomorrow," said Scully as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"You're always in the mood," he said as he drove deep into the mountains toward their destination.

"Tell me more about this case," Scully urged. She had been so looking forward to their anniversary get-away that she really hadn't listened all that much when Mulder drug her away on their latest assignment. It had something to do with UFOs, aliens and other strange sightings.

"Well, Mrs. Mulder..." he started to say but Scully playfully slapped him on the leg.

"That's Dana or Scully to you," she reminded.

"Okay, SCULLY," he said as he began to explain everything that he had been told about their investigation. "I hear the aliens are involved in a lot of sick experiments, like abductions and lots of deep anal probing."

"You might like that, Mulder," Scully teased.

"We both know _you_ do," he said, giving her a wink.

"How would I know anything about sex or what I like?" she complained once again. "You're always dragging me off on all these cases. When was the last time we had any good sex?"

"I dunno," he answered honestly. "Was it... our wedding night?"

"Exactly!" she said as she stared off at the road ahead. Where the hell was he taking her? Was it even on the map?!

About an hour later, Scully and Mulder had arrived at their destination. It was a practically a ghost town as most of the inhabitants had been scared off by all the strange alien activity. Several had been rumored to have been abducted. "There's no one even around to interview," Scully noticed as they parked the car and got out to have a look around.

"Do you suppose the aliens have abducted them all?" Mulder wondered.

"Nahhhh, probably they saw the UFOS and left in fear... or they're hiding out somewhere, afraid of the unknown."

"Such as deep anal probing?" he asked her with a smirk.

"It's our anniversary and all you can talk about is anal probing!" Scully cried out.

"Because you're right... maybe I might like that," he told her mischievously.

"Okay, if the aliens abduct us and want to do kinky experiments, I will let them know you are into that kind of thing."

"You would, Scully."

"Damn right I would,' she said as she was still mad about not being able to spend their anniversary in romantic bliss on the beach.

As they were exploring, checking out the odd ghost town, they found some strange markings on a few of the buildings. Strangely, Mulder seemed to be able to read them. "What do you make of it?" Scully asked as he was intently checking out what had been written.

"The aliens want to be our friends."

"Are you serious? You can read their weird chicken-scratch?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I can. I think it was the same aliens who abducted me before... that other time..."

"You mean... the same ones who abducted me?"

"Yep, and then you came back, mysteriously pregnant with William, after being told you'd never be able to conceive a child... even after we tried IVF..."

"And we had sex as well, hoping that might do the trick," Scully reminded.

"Ohhh yeah, that was wild. I'll never forget that, Scully. You were hot that night. Sizzlin'.'

"Well, something the aliens did... or injected... it helped me become pregnant and carry our son."

"We never got to thank them."

Suddenly then, a strange flashing light came from the sky. "What's that?!" Mulder gasped, but before he could say anything more, he and Scully were drawn into it, as if the light were beaming them up, high above the buildings; so high that it felt as if they were floating on air.

"What the hell is happening to us?" Scully cried out.

"I think the aliens are taking us to their space ship.'

"Ohhh wow, we'll get to meet their leader."

"I hope she's sexy with big boobs.'

As they were discussing their fate, they were drawn into the silver, oval-shaped spaceship as it was zooming high above the mountains. They were taken deep into the flying craft until they came face to face with the aliens.

"Greetings, Earthlings," said one of the little green men in a robotic voice. "My name is Sexling. I am the leader of the planet Orgasmo."

"You've gotta be kidding," Mulder said, staring at the small man with green glowing skin. The green man had the largest erection that Mulder had ever seen. "Is this a dream? Some sort of erotic nightmare?"

"Do you not recognize us?' said Sexling as he gestured to his companions. "We've abducted you before... many times. We implanted you with several of our probes."

"What sort of probes?" asked Scully.

"Where did you stick those probes?" Mulder wanted to know.

"Well, Smolder, I do recall that you begged to have your probes inserted deep and hard into your anus," Sexling stated.

"Smolder?" Scully said with a laugh. "He thinks your name is Smolder."

"My name is Mulder," Mulder corrected the leader of the aliens. "And this beautiful lady is Scully."

"Ohhh dear," said the green little woman alien who was standing next to Sexling. "We thought her name was Slutty."

The aliens snickered when they realized their mistake. "No matter. Are you ready for your probings?" the female alien asked.

"We haven't even been formally introduced," Scully said, looking at bit uneasy as the aliens were getting all sorts of kinky devices ready to probe the FBI agents.

The aliens all introduced themselves to Mulder and Scully. Once everyone was on a first name basis, the leader alien told them to remove all their clothing and lie down on a strange vibrating table which was made up of many flashing lights of all colors of the rainbow. "Lie down and get ready to be probed," the alien urged. "It's not the same as sex on Earth, but I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Mulder, should we?" Scully asked, looking at her husband. As usual, she was feeling skeptical. What if she didn't like the bizarre sexual experimentation the aliens were offering?

"Come on, Scully. Live a little. Let them probe you. It might be strange at first... but you'll learn to like it."

"Well, okay... but don't tell Skinner about this. What happens here on the spaceship... it's just between you and me."

"And all of us," said Sexling with a naughty little chuckle.

He was holding a long, metal probe in his hand. It was shimmering with some sort of odd, mysterious light. "Is that probe for me... or for Scully?" Mulder asked as he was undressing.

"It's for you," Sexling announced. "Take off all your clothes lay down on your stomach."

Mulder did as he was told. He lay down and allowed the alien Sexling who was the leader of the little green men to probe his anus. "Ohhh my God, Scully...this feels soooo damn good. Come on... Let them probe you, too!" Mulder urged.

Scully shrugged and started to take off all her clothes. She lay down on the vibrating bed next to her handsome husband who was being probed deeply by the metal device. As Mulder was being probed, his cock became embedded into a long cone-shaped device which was massaging and arousing as the probe slipped deeper into his ass to massage his prostrate.

"Ohhh yeah...' Mulder groaned. "You know what I like! I am gonna cum deep inside this cone!"

"Not without me!" Scully cried out. In that same moment, the female aliens pulled Scully's shapely legs far apart, exposing her glistening pink sex. They stared at it in awe as one of the aliens slipped a phallus-shaped probe which was connected to a long metal tube that connected to the vibrating table.

"That's the biggest dildo I have ever taken!" Scully cried out as it spread her silken walls and sunk deep into her feminine core.

"It's our very special probe and it's going to give you exactly what it is that you desire,' stated Sexling as he hit a few dials and Scully's probe began to vibrate erotically inside her.

Scully let out a scream of ecstasy as she began to cum. She was having multiple orgasms, as was Mulder. He even whimpered in disappointment when the aliens withdrew his anal probe.

"We are all done now. You'll have to wait nine months to see the result," Sexling said after instructed his alien companions to remove Scully's probe.

"What?" she said in shock. "Do you mean...?"

"Yes, you will carry another baby... a special baby, like your William," Sexling explained as Scully and Mulder were getting dressed.

Later, they were sitting in their car within the ghost town and neither knew how much time had passed. "What just happened?" Scully asked as she looked at Mulder in a state of shock.

"I am not really sure, but my ass kind of hurts,' he replied. "Do you think...?"

Scully shook her head. "It couldn't really have happened."

"Well, I guess if we find out you're pregnant in another few weeks, we'll know that it did."

"Mulder, are we really ready... for another baby... another one like William?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'd do whatever it takes to have another baby with you," he said as he reached out, pulling her closer.

Their lips met in a tender kiss. "Mulder, can we still go to the beach?" Scully asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think we should. We deserve a vacation. We've been working way too many hours. I think it's causing a very strange reaction."

"We're seeing things... feeling things; things that aren't there."

"But it felt sooooo real,' Mulder said. "Don't tell me you didn't love it?"

"I loved it so much, Mulder," Scully admitted. "But you know what I love more?"

He looked at her expectantly. "You," she answered. "I love YOU."

 **The End**


End file.
